Naughty Naughty
by tainted-shadowz
Summary: Sasuke gave Naruto away rather carelessly, but what will he do to get him back? Might change summary later if story changes


Naughty Naughty

Disclaimer: I own nada

"This is a mistake." Naruto whined loudly, resisting the handcuffs, but not trying to escape them.

Clicking the cuffs dully, he ignored the complaints coming from the blond boy. "Then you won't mind coming down to the station."

Biting back more words, Naruto sullenly found himself in the back of a police car. He had taken Sasuke's car out to get some things from the store, and Sasuke had just happened to report the car missing? Promising Sasuke nothing but pain, Naruto decided to hold on tight and save it all for later. The two of them had their share of arguments, but Naruto hadn't expected for him to actually report his car missing. He was pretty sure he had told Sasuke he'd be taking it out for a bit.

Rather grouchy, Naruto decided to take some anger out on the cop who'd booked him. Subtlety of course, it wasn't like he could just sit there doing nothing. "Aren't you a little young to be a cop?" Naruto asked coolly, taking up all the room in the back. (He lifted his legs up onto the chair.)

Being ignored, he found himself even more determined to get a rise out of the redhead. Going for the snobby, better-then-thou personality, Naruto decided to gloat, maybe lie a little bit. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Talking rather pompously, purposely trying to get him mad.

Not bothered with the idea that he might have to be even more annoying, Naruto glared at the rear mirror for him to see. "I am going to be i your /i future boss. Who do you think you are, handling me like this?"

The police officer was seemingly unfazed, but Naruto was satisfied will what little words he did utter. "I'm just doing my job." He said coldly, adding to his original sentence. "Being the annoying conceited brat you are doesn't make me want to let you go."

Regarding the other, Naruto continued to try and egg him on. "I am obviously above the law." He boasted cockily. "I don't care how you do your job, as long as you leave me out of it." Noticing something slightly familiar about the cop, Naruto brushed the thought away. As far as he knew, Naruto didn't have any police friends, especially from this district.

The car stopped at a rather deserted light as the red head turned around. "Presumptuous aren't you." He said rather dryly. Turning around to give Naruto a pointed look.

"I can afford to be." He said, giving off the air of a conceited prick. The image was very far from what he really was. The real Naruto had better qualities that didn't normally include bragging about himself. Well, Naruto didn't brag about himself more then he thought he deserved.

Almost as if he had had enough, the officer turned off the car, swinging the back door open. "Get out."

Surprised, Naruto smirked at the other boy. "Planning to let me go?"

Showing an equally wicked smirk, possibly wickeder (yes it is a real word) he shook his cold eyes. "An impudent boy like you should know better." Not bothering to go into explanation, he threw Naruto onto the floor.

"What are you-" Not getting the chance to finish his sentence, Naruto looked up into his captor's green eyes. Any other person would have been scared, but not Naruto. (He was too naïve to be.) "Release me." He glared, daring him not to give in.

Not one to back down, the green-eyed man accepted Naruto's challenge. "No."

"I suppose this is part of the job." He challenged.

Not dignifying him with an answer, the cop decided to slowly shed some light on the blonde's perspective. "Not necessarily. I'm not very well known for following the rules."

"Aren't you such a rebel." Naruto drawled sarcastically. "Why should I care who you are?"

Shrugging, the cop refused to loosen his grip. "Others would be rather scared in your place if they had realized earlier who I was. Even an idiot like you should recognize me."

Trying to shove him off rather unsuccessfully, Naruto gave in to his little game. "So then who the hell are you then." He muttered.

"Gaara." He replied simply, allowing time for Naruto to digest the word.

Paling visibly, he finally noticed the little detail he had been missing. Gaara was well known for his… different way of dealing with things. Not to say that his method didn't work, others just didn't seem to appreciate it. Naruto wasn't one to judge, but the rumours he'd heard hadn't necessarily been the most calming things at the moment. Gaara was alleged to have many connections with the gangs of the town as well as having inherited a shit load of money; he was a force to be reckoned with.

Unfortunately, he didn't believe in backing down. (His downfall, really) It didn't matter to Naruto if Gaara was the king of the world, he'd been taught never to give in, and those teachings had stuck. "It makes no difference who you are." Naruto tried to reply indifferently, still pinned to the ground.

Surprising him even more then he already had, Gaara gingerly pulled his shirt up, face expressionless. Silent for a moment, he studied his prey. Staring at Naruto's smooth chest, he snickered. "Such a feminine body you have." He taunted, trailing his hand done the blonde's petit body.

Alarmed at the physical touches, Naruto tried to pull away, rather unsuccessfully in any case. "Stop." He tried firmly, refusing to sound hysterical.

"Has anyone ever told you," Gaara started off, hands caressing Naruto's body. "What a little slut you look like." He stated more then asked.

Truth be told, no one had ever seen him like this, let alone comment about it. "Find someone else, I'm not interested in what ever you have planned." Blushing in the dark, Naruto turned his head to the side. He wasn't shy about a lot of things, but his small frame wasn't something he was normally proud of.

"You're not worth planning for." he scoffed, grabbing a fistful of hair. "This just happens to be convenient for me."

Angered, or annoyed at the very least because of Naruto's arrogant attitude, Gaara roughly pinched a nipple. "I see I'm going to have to break you in."

Confused as to what he meant, Naruto attempted to start a sentence, but ended up hissing in a different sort of pain instead. What did Gaara mean by breaking him in, was this some sort of sick joke? "Ahh." He grounded out, squirming hopelessly on the floor.

"Slut." He pointed out again, getting up from his spot.

Glaring, Naruto sat up so his shirt once again covered his chest. Exactly what had the bastard been trying to demonstrate? The fact that he had power at the moment and Naruto didn't? "Asshole" Was all he pouted, giving him time to compose himself. Despite being covered in goose bumps and one particularly erect nipple, Naruto wasn't sure what else he was supposed to know. He'd possibly met Gaara once or twice, but not enough to cause any real trouble.

Sloppily pushing Naruto back into the car, Gaara collected himself in the front. There were other reasons for his actions of course, but the only thing he was really interested in was forcing Naruto into submission. He had been told otherwise, but Gaara didn't listen to others if he had his own agenda. He prided himself at how far he'd risen in just one year, but almost everywhere he went, all Gaara heard was talk about this Naruto character. How someone with such low marks had risen so quickly. Telling himself that that was why he was doing this, Gaara knew the truth.

His sanity was not always intact, but Gaara could distinguish between doing something he wanted and being told what to do. This job was simply for himself, who cared about what others wanted.

"I forgot to mention how slender your hips are too, like a girl's." Gaara taunted.

"Sasuke!"

"Calm down." Came his annoyed voice. "I have business to deal with, just hold tight until I can make time to come down and clear things up."

"Bu-" He started in frustration, his phone call not seeming to help. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had already hung up. "Bastard." He mumbled, slamming down the phone. The two hadn't always gotten along very well, but getting him out was the least Sasuke could have done. Being shown back to his cell by his own personal cop, Naruto pouted the whole way.

He would have thought that more people would be arrested during this time, but there seemed to be no one in the office today, except for the two of them that is. Being in a fairly bad mood, this particular event didn't help.

"Sasuke obviously wouldn't want to help you." Gaara scoffed, purposely trying to anger Naruto like he had done only moments before.

Not having an answer that didn't consist of some favorite cuss words, Naruto kept silent. Something about the red head attracted him, called him even. Not in the sexual manner, but more of a challenging one. Unable to keep quiet, Naruto just had to say something. "I don't need that jerk's help I'll get out by myself!"

Raising an amused eyebrow, Gaara locked him behind the bars. "What ever helps you sleep at night."

Growling, Naruto crossed his arms and sprawled across the floor. "Being in my own bed in my own room helps me sleep at night." He shot back.

Throwing the keys on his table, Gaara grabbed a seat. "And I suppose you'd like a night light too."

"Of course." Naruto answered with wide eyes. Who'd ever heard of sleeping without one?

Thrown off, Gaara almost rolled his eyes. "That's pathetic."

"It's cool!" He complained, leaning on one elbow as he stared at his captor. "Stop insulting me." Naruto muttered.

"Then stop making it so easy."

Taking his shoe off, Naruto threw it at Gaara through the bars. "I hate you!" He yelled immaturely.

Easily dodging the shoe, Gaara moved closer to the cell. "Are you at that time of the month? You act like a women in heat." He replied coldly, now fully taunting him.

"Why you…" Naruto growled, seething. If it hadn't been for the cage he was trapped in, Naruto would've tackled him down hard. The cage didn't really help at any rate, after all, claustrophobic people didn't normally like being in such confining places. Naruto wasn't scared of many things, but having almost been smothered when he was younger, boxed in places just didn't appeal to him; especially dark places that he couldn't get out of.

His phobia wasn't particularly bad, but it made him over-sensitive, emotionally and physically. Normally it was just a little part of his conscious, but today seemed particularly bad. Having already been called a female, Naruto didn't want to speak up and have to live up to the name. "Shaddup." He yelled, turning over.

Delicately getting up, Gaara moved closer to the cell with the shoe in hand. Not really one to comfort others, he tiredly threw the shoe back at Naruto. "Don't just lie there in the corner, you'll dirty the floor." Noticing his lack of response, Gaara grudgingly got up to open the cell.

As soon as he took a step closer to the tiny blond, Naruto whipped around and tripped him, scrambling for the door. "Psyche." He smirked, running towards freedom. All right, so maybe he wasn't really claustrophobic, but Gaara didn't know that.

"Idiot." Gaara growled, grabbing hold of Naruto's leg.

Naruto fell with a loud 'oof', just by the door. Trying to kick the unwanted hand away, he was able to grab a hold of the door, knowingly closing the door as Gaara pulled him backwards. The door slammed closed, as both cop and prisoner were locked behind bars. Blinking in surprise at the events that just passed, Naruto only had one word to describe everything.

"Ooops." He said, scratching his head as he laughed nervously.

Clenching his fist around Naruto's leg, Gaara seethed angrily. "Do you know what you have done?"

"Nothing you can't handle, right officer?" Naruto snapped sarcastically, not caring for what had happened.

"Come here."

"No!"

"I wasn't giving you a choice."

Pulling Naruto towards him, Gaara grabbed a hold of both his wrists. "Perhaps it would be better if I taught you a lesson now."

Not giving him the opportunity to argue, the red head ravaged his lips, forcing them open with his tongue. Feeling Naruto fight him back, he bit his bottom lip viciously tasting the salty blood of the smaller boy. Closing his eyes at the taste of the red liquid, Gaara smiled coldly as he listened to Naruto whimper. Moving back to see his handiwork, he watched Naruto with satisfaction. The bloodied lips and heavy breathing complimented his cute face.

"You're gonna be a great fuck." Gaara laughed, slowly letting go of him.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled quickly backing away as he wiped at his lips.

Turning away, he tried to hide the confusion from his… cellmate. It wasn't like he'd never been kissed before; Naruto just assumed that when he did kiss someone it would NOT be Gaara.

Sitting against the wall, Gaara glanced over curiously, not saying a word.

"That was my first kiss asshole."

Naruto continued glaring, wishing to get out. Hell, he wouldn't even mind staying caged up just as long as he didn't share it with that bastard.

Laughing dryly, he ignored the last word. "There's a lot more to come."

"What's that supposed to mean? After tonight I'm out of here."

Gaara ran a hand through his hair. "I don't suppose this would be a good time to tell you that you've been sold."

"What do you mean by 'sold'?" Naruto asked suspiciously, not understanding what he was saying.

"I'm saying," He paused, taking the opportunity to stand up. "That Sasuke sold you to be my whore."

a/n: Let me be the first to say that I have no idea where this story is going. I don't know what the pairings going to be and I don't know how things are going to end. This originally started out as a one shot where I was just going to throw Naruto and Gaara together, but apparently I was wrong. Please review, maybe even tell my what pairings you'd prefer? Naruto with Gaara? Sasuke? Btw, I havent edited so if you see any grammar mistakes please point them out for me.

Xox,

COOKiES.n.CR3AM


End file.
